WHAT YOU DO TO ME
by Sidicious
Summary: Prequel to "I WANT YOU SO BAD". John could never show Taryn 'Justice'  OC  What she does to him. Until the day Mystique & Taryn are taken into custody.If Pyro ONLY knew that hell itself could not keep her from him.  pre-alcatraz events, more to come


***Prequel** to "I Want You So Bad": _All installments from this point on lead up to the events of "_I Want You So Bad.". _Its about to get __**very**_ _complicated, all tensions will be made clear in forthcoming chapters (and between who & why)._ My suggestion would be to read the events of "I Want You So Bad", the events of "What You Do To Me" will make more sense.**Sidicious**

**1 Month Ago**...

The unforseeable had struck.

A venomous blow that left the central figures of the Brotherhood powersource gutted and emotionally crippled.

In an undercover mission to procure vital hush-hush information about a rumored 'CURE' for mutation: Mystique had transformed herself into General Stryker but was apprehended by government authorities. Magneto ordered Justice to rescue her but despite her Class 4 superstrength and electrobeam shield she too had been taken into custody.

"They have Mystique (_pauses_ so hesitantly Pyro noticed the uncharacteristic apprehension welling in Magneto's blue orbs)..."

Pyro felt an disconcerting rise in his throat as though _sensing_, "What is it?"

"And Justice too." The metal manipulator said it so fast, as though the words were a band out being ripped off a scar.

Magneto noticed Pyro's dark orbs narrow dangerously and he could tell his 21 year old prodigy was trying **convincingly** to control a glowering rage.

Magneto rested a comforting hand upon the fire manipulator's left shoulder. "Make _**no**_ mistake, we will get them back. Your friend (John instantly felt his heart pound furiously and he couldn't fathom WHY he was creating thoughts of the horrific and appalling treatment mutants such as Mystique and Justice were certain to be enduring as they spoke) has been through _enough_ tragedy in her short life and she is one of the strongest mutants I have ever had the pleasure of knowing."

Something _**terrible**_ in Magento's off hand tone made Pyro turn his gaze immediately upon him. Alarm seized his chest and his tone shook slightly, "Why are you speaking like she's already dead?"

Magneto, "My dear boy...I said we'd get them back I never said it would be both of them or in one piece!"

A sudden panic seized his chest at this dose of reality. Pyro, "Taryn...already has a history. The cops tried to frame her for a murder when she was 11. _If_ they see that...we may never see her again."

A _knowing_ look glazed over Magento's playfull blue orbs. Magneto, "Any old regrets? Things left unsaid? Don't worry if I said we'll get them back, then that means you will see your (metal manipulator air quotes for emphasis) 'friend' again. And with the way you two go at it its a wonder your still friends at all."

Pyro (a satisfying gleam in his almond orbs), "You have a plan?"

Magneto, "I _always _have a strategy. That's what Calisto is for."

8 Days Later... The Mobile Prison: Supermax for Mutants

The titanium mobile fortress gypsied from the petroleum pollution toxic states of New York, the barren wastelands of the San Diego desert and most recently the ever green forrests of Vancouver speeding at 80 miles per hour.

4 armored government plated escalades lead the most recent captures secured in steel cages (like Mystique) or 'shackled' by thick steel-cuff rings to the wall (like Justice) or within the walls (like Juggernaut).

Taryn observed with amusement as Mystique mystified the 3 guards by transforming at will from the President of the United States to a insidious little girl who swore an oath to kill the jerkoff guard assigned primarily to her.

"When I get out of here, I'll kill you myself." Mystique's yellow-slit like eyes glazed over with a relish delight

Justice burst out laughing (_she really couldn't help it_) at her zest for blood, alerting the attention of her own bug eyed guard who made _no_ intention of being modest as his strange looking orbs studied her nipples through her grey form fitting shirt, black army style pants and ribbed boots she had been captured in. He somehow reminded her of one of the guys in the film, 'Reservoir Dogs' she had seen a few years back.

Justice sniggered at his perverseness hitting an all time low, her long blue waves haloing her striking features. "Take a picture because I guarantee this will be the _only_ pleasant view you have of me." Taryn snapped

The guard chortled and a strange glossy expression welled in his bug eyes as he folded his palms into his pant pockets. "Sweetheart this is not the only one I have."

2nd Guard (much younger) approaches him and hands him her lengthy case file, "_Yeah_, we'll never be able to get that delicious slice of skin heaven view of you in the shower last night."

Justice's dark orbs glowed electric-purple and she pulled **so** roughily at her restraints, a screech of metal _threatened_ to **pop** impressing the startled guards.

1st Guard (Bug Eyes), "Hey easy baby save your strength for tonight. I know a few good tricks to ease those hormonal frustrations (both guards laugh devilishly & the 1st Guard feeling the weight of her lengthy file). Oooh heavy. You been a bad girl liek Raven here? Maybe this might be able to answer some of my vital inquiries like say for instance Why oh why is your hair blue? Did you dye it? You're a beautiful young woman - you don't need the 'punk' look."

2nd guard (scans file and nudges the first guard), "Hey it says she was born with it. That's her natural hair color."

1st guard, "How intriguing-guess mother nature screwed you on your cocktail. Now..what were you doing working for Magneto?"

Justice narrowed her glowing orbs ominously upon them and in a rather matter of fact tone stoically stated, "I break the balls of those in power. Something tells me with _yours_ I won't have to exert that much effort."

Mystique and Juggernaut burst out laughing as the scarlet tinged Bug-Eyes' seething expression. Dropping her lengthy file to the floor, Bug Eyes rammed his weight into hers and produced a butterfly blade at her throat **alarming** Mystique. "HEY! You hurt her and I'll snap your neck like a chicken." Mystique threatened

Justice felt the blade _dig_ deep withinthe ivory smooth of the right side of her neck, producing a spurt of crimson blood.

2nd guard started to fidget nervously with disapproval. Justice agreed with Mystique, "THAT would be an improvement."

Bug Eyes flared, "SHUT UP you freak! You _feel_ this (probes blade slightly d**eeper**) don't you...it wouldn't be my first time. Still...none of the freaks have been as hot as you (gropes the smoky charcoal cotton concealing her right breast). As supple as I'd thought it would be. You have yourself a boyfriend back home? A girl like you would."

Mystique, "Make no mistake ass-whole his flames _would_ consumme you whole."

Bug Eyes, "Big surprise. A freak like yourself."

Justice's dark orbs burned dangerously into his, searing him. "My friend is NOT a freak like you."

"Only 'friends', huh?" Bug Eyes chided allowing his hands to roam underneath her cotton shirt massaging her breasts.

Justice glowered and spit in his face. THIS alone sent Bug Eyes realing and she motioned for a protective UV electric purple to shield her and stared triumphantly into his enraged expression.

Mystique sighed with relief and winked proudly at her.

Suddenly, the familiar crunch, belch, groan and squeal of shattered flap jacked metal of the escalades steam rolling in front of them was catapulted into Vancouver country fields.

The supermax mobile prison started to careen and the guards fell to the floor. One in particular in front of Mystique's cell.

With astounding agility, she twisted guard # 3's neck with her graceful thighs. "Told ya so." Mystique grinned and pocketed the keys

The titanium doors ripped jaggedly open and Magneto entered, an ol' cheshire grin spread across his weathered but still handsome face, as Mystique opened her cage grinning joyfully. "About time." Mystique commented "The source of the 'cure' is a mutant."

Pyro sprinted up the stairs & his gaze trained itself immediately upon the shackled Taryn 'Justice' Fitzpatrick.

Pyro grinned amused, trying avidly to hide his relief, as he approached her. "I never thought I'd see the day Taryn Justice was cuffed and shackled by reinforced titanium."

Justice arched an eyebrow, slightly irritated at him. "You should see the other 10 homosapiens. That's right - their remans are spread out over New York state." (Pyro laughed, a coy but fond expression gleaming in his almond orbs knowing she was referring to the special black ops team sent to hunt them down, "I should have known that was your destruction.")

Justice glanced at him knowingly. "I think you're enjoying this w_ay_ too much John. Now shutup and get me out of this."

John grinned wickedly & turned to Magneto, who with a simple waive of his magestic arm was able to free her from the shackles. "Welcome back my dear."

As Justice svelte body instantly fell forward, John instinctively felt himself _rush_ forward and catch her. Justice's dark orbs penetrated his as he linked his left arm to support her, he **felt **a numbing thrill of fear and excitement coupled coarsing through him.

Steadying her, John's almond orbs fell upon the blood starting to seep down the right of her neck towards her collar bone.

John arched her chin to _lock_ gazes with him, as the tip of his thumb gently carressed the wound.

Jutice bit her tongue as the pain suddenly took hold of her. John, "Taryn. This blood is fresh. _Tell me _the fucker who did this."

Mystique approached from behind. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. One of the guards gotta little rough with her."

Magneto, Mystique & Justice noticed an seething fury encompass his fine olive features.

Bug Eyes voice cracked **s**_**mirking**_. "I hope the hot little freak bleeds to death. Pity though...never forget a body like that in the showers."

Taryn advanced forward menancingly but John _was faster_ - he had already launched a fireball that consummed him **whole**.

Mystique wrapped a comforting blue arm around Justice & noted mischeviously.

Mystique (grinning), "I told ya he _would_."

The Brotherhood Encampment (Vancouver)

5,000 acres of unconquered evergreen forested area stretched upon 2 mountain tops. In the moonlit distance, the still waters of the tepid lake snaked through the cavernous valley.

A flock of grey, green, black, and brown tents were now erected and was considered a temporary home to members of The Brotherhood. It was temporary as they moved constantly.

Beneath the earth's surface, Magneto's swank metal manipulated hatch serviced him considerably well and was the location of strategy meetings with his senior members (Pyro & Justice).

Unfortunately, tragedy had struck as they had departed the supermax prison: Mystique sacrificed herself to protect Magneto and she was shot with the CURE by Guard # 2.

Taryn popped his head off his spinal cord, ode to Mystique, and was the only one kind enough to wrap her now nake olive form with a blanket.

Pyro stood before him now as Magneto was studying the CURE loaded guns with a glance of devastation on his weathered face.

Magneto, "I told you they would draw first blood. Pity it had to be her. She was so beautiful."

Pyro (a little uncomfortable at this), "I'm sorry."

Magneto instructed. "Here, give this to Justice (handing a hefty file folder to Pyro)."

Pyro raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

Magneto (a becoming grin lit his face), "Her delinquency history. She can burn it. (amused) I thought _you_ could help her with that."

Pyro rolled his almond orbs at this insinuation - this time saying _nothing_.

Magneto, "Y'know...I find it amusing and bordering on **dangerous**."

Pyro (complacent unreadable features and somehow he felt as though he could hardly _breathe_), "What are you talking about?"

Magneto, "How you work so hard at trying to conceal how much you care for her. (John's orbs shifted, the intensity of his conflict, seared the floor) She scares you, doesn't she Pyro? How she makes you **feel**?"

Pyro (finally looks up, gritting his teeth), "Would you rather me deliver this or burn it myself?"

Magneto, "I'd rather leave that up to her."

As Pyro saunters away, Magneto teasingly yet felt his heart in the right place, invoked him back. "Ask yourself why you _only_ see red when that guard almost slit her throat and you weren't there to stop him?"

**A Few Minutes Later...**

As Pyro exited into the vast wilderness, a serenity of the forest danced above him and the intoxicating scent of evergreen, vanilla and moss filled his senses.

_It was never hard to find her._

As the mid section of the forest was slit by the tepid lake, John sauntered forward, determined to appear as angry & detached as possible. _Y'know doing everything Magneto seemed to be calling him on._

He paused abruptly.

Taryn stood in front of the lake. All she wore was her charcoal grey sweater & black cotton bikini briefs.

His almond orbs took on a hazy glow as they traveled down the ivory smooth of her athletic legs.

She lifted up the hem of her shirt & John felt his breath leave him as he took in the smoothness of her toned back.

As she entered the lake unaware of his presence, John's orbs drank in the sides of her soft breasts and he felt himself start to pulsate with unmistakable arousal.

Sprinting backwards, he found himself _sink_ to the mossy covered ground against the base of a 100 year old evergreen. "Oh God."

His breathing was intense and oh so ragged.

His almond orbs fell downcast and swore - he was already erect. _He __had__ to get rid of it before she finished bathing._

25 Minutes Later...

Taryn exited the tepid waters of the still lake, dried off and quickly dressed.

No more than 25 yards to her left, she encountered John 'Pyro' Allerdyce waiting casually -arms crossed over his lanky lean chest, a folder gripped tightly in his waiting palms.

He wore a strange fixated expression.

Taryn (trying to read his expression), "What's wrong with you? I'm back for nearly 3 hours and you've barely spoken 2 words to me since we left the supermax prison."

A sudden _**surge**_ ripped through him at these words.

_Magneto was right._

She really thought he didn't **care**.

Vaulting forward, he gripped her arm and _**pressed**_ her a breath away to his lean form.

From the intensity of John's gaze, Taryn instinctively felt her own breathing intensify as his lips danced **heatedly** above hers - _oh god, almost touching_.

John (in an intimate tone), almond orbs glowing. "I _missed_ you."

His normally taunting lips _briefly_ almost sensuously touched hers. An _almost_ kiss.

As John pulled back, Taryn was blown away and mouthed, "John."

As he sauntered away, confused as ever, he overheard her say, "I _missed_ you too."

*_Next Installment: Coming Soon! (I hope you enjoyed reading it - as I wrote this ages ago and just recently came across it). Once again, I apologize for not being familiar with The X-Men universe (what I do know is from the films and the tv series when I was growing up)._


End file.
